Le goût de l'espoir
by Alfa
Summary: Comment te redonner forces et espérance ? Quand les mots semblent de vaines et dérisoires armes contre une détresse inattaquable, seul restent les gestes même s’ils sont déplacés. OS centré sur Naruto


_One Shot sans prétention. Juste une vague envie d'écrire._

**Genre :** Je ne sais pas. Romance de part les gestes, amitié sur le fond. La filiation est tellement fine parfois. Si vous ne comprenez pas tant pis, moi je me suis comprise.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto

**Résumé :** Comment te redonner forces et espérance ? Quand les mots semblent de vaines et dérisoires armes contre une détresse inattaquable, seul restent les gestes même s'ils sont déplacés.

_**¤ Un goût d'espoir ¤**_

Tu as le goût de sang et moi celui des larmes salées qui s'écrasent sur ton visage.

De mes yeux vers ta bouche. Flot incongru de déraison.

Sans un mot. Sans un geste. Sans même une pensée.

Nous sommes justes là à nous contempler. Tes yeux sont ouverts, carmins et voilés par instants.

Les miens couleurs de l'océan sont ternes et sans éclat. Ta bouche bleuie palpite contre mes lèvres purpurines. C'est un baiser de retrouvailles léger comme une caresse.

Tu es beau mais je ne dis rien.

Les non dits ne font pas le poids. Tout est si nécessaire. Obligatoire. Cette haine, cette solitude et ces mensonges qui nous maintiennent au dessus des courants. Je joue ton jeu, tu glisses dans le mien. Nos corps savent instinctivement ce que nos têtes se refusent à admettre. Ta présence m'est vitale. Ton absence me ronge, me consume d'un feu que rien ne peut éteindre. L'amitié, l'affection ne sont que de vains mots. Ils s'effacent devant toi, vaincus.

Ton charisme magnétique incroyable. Ta puissance constatée et approuvée. Certifiée Qualité Conforme. Que suis-je face à toi ? Un vilain petit canard qui cherche épanouissement et réconfort dans tes orbes de braises. Ce qui surprend le plus c'est cette candeur, cette perfection ultime sur ton visage. On dirait une poupée de porcelaine. Malgré ta vie et les horreurs vécues, tu as l'air pur. Sauf que l'ange s'est brisé les ailes et a fuit la lumière pour épouser les ténèbres de la haine.

Nous nous fixons et ma main sur ton torse sent la tiédeur de l'hémoglobine qui s'épanche de ta blessure. C'est apaisant et pourtant dangereux.

Ton combat vient à peine de se terminer. De justesse, tu l'as emporté sur ton frère. Je devrais m'en réjouir. Enfin tout est fini. Il n'en est pas ainsi. Il suffit de lire le sens caché de tes traits tirés, exténués. Le pire est encore à venir. C'est un commencement de plus dans la boucle du temps. Ton acte entraîne le suivant. Le suivant entraînera à son tour un nouvel objectif. Je voudrais que ce soit nous ce but. Moi et Sakura. Oui… plus que tout je le souhaiterai à en mourir. J'aurais aimé ne jamais trouver ce que je lis dans ton regard.

Sa mort te rend vide. Pas indifférent ou moqueur. Absent. Tu as accompli ton acte de vengeance. Que reste-il ? Rien, est ta réponse et elle te pétrifie. Odieuse, perfide, empoisonnée tu la rejettes. Je suis là. Tu combles l'égarement par les baisers. Au fond, m'aimes-tu ou suis-je un substitut satisfaisant en attendant la reprise de contrôle ? Je n'ai pas envie de savoir et en même temps, je me consume d'entendre. D'être fixé. La peur flagelle mes sens, brise mon reste d'enfance. Plus jamais nous ne serons les mêmes après ce jour. Tu reprendras ton masque et moi le mien. Bien que l'un soit rieur et l'autre taciturne, leur utilité est semblable. Empêcher la vérité de transpirer. Personne ne doit savoir ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre.

Un monde. Une terre d'asile idyllique. Un éden sans jugement divin.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Bientôt le reste de la double équipe arrivera, Kiba en tête et je ne pourrais pas mentir en leur disant que je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Il va falloir que tu t'en ailles ou que tu te livres. La seconde solution est une utopie à laquelle je ne suis pas assez bête pour adhérer. Tu vas donc fuir. Je dois te le dire. Prononcer ces mots fatidiques qui scelleront le futur.

Simplement, parler semble au-dessus de nos forces.

Tes yeux se sont fermés et mes paupières aussi. Lentement, ta langue glacée vient taquiner mes lèvres ourlées, insistant inconsciemment sur la commissure. J'entrouvre ma bouche, juste assez pour que tu goûtes ma saveur.

Une seule fois. Unique. Pour que tu ne m'oublies pas.

Un serment informulé que tu acceptes ma dominance sur ton caractère comme j'accepte sans concessions la tienne. Evidemment, tu ne le voies probablement pas ainsi.

Que veux-tu, je suis un rêveur et les rêveurs rêvent. Sinon pourquoi nous appellerait-on ainsi ? J'ai envie de croire que la pluie cache mes larmes, que nos deux langues mutines qui s'enlacent représentent une promesse. Nos deux cœurs battent à éclater. Ta main se perd dans mes cheveux. Je te donne un meilleur accès.

Je ferme les yeux sur ces tremblements involontaires et sur cette mélancolie teintée de remords dans ton regard redevenu noir. Je refuse d'entendre ce que tu me hurles là, dans le silence de cette étreinte éphémère. C'est trop à accepter. Si j'admets que notre situation est précaire, que tout peut s'écrouler dans la prochaine seconde, je dois admettre ton départ. Je m'y refuse. La défaite arrive. Laisse la venir et profite de ce qu'il y a ici et maintenant.

Je ne te vois pas comme un frère. Juste comme mon complément. L'exact contraire qui équilibre la balance. Je ne parle pas d'amour, c'est un mot creux sans consistance. L'amour n'existe pas. Un mot ne définit pas le lien entre nous. Un mot est vain. Nos gestes sont bien plus parlant que tous les dialogues et poèmes de l'univers. C'est sans doute orgueilleux et guimauve. Tant pis. Je ne le définirai jamais autrement. Ce serait avilir notre relation. Tu es cet autre moi.

Adieu le béguin enfantin pour Sakura, le mépris, les frappes. Balayé ton frère, ta haine, ses gens qui te cherchent et ceux qui me courent après. Ces quelques instants que nous volons au destin ne doivent et ne peuvent être gâchés par une conversation banale, fade, inconsistante ou par l'histoire de ce qui nous oppose. Je me moque de ton ascendance, de la culpabilité que tu endosses pour les horreurs de tes ancêtres. Aux orties les apparences, l'honneur et toutes ses inepties.

Il y a toi. Il y a moi. Qu'importe le reste.

Tu caresses mes cheveux, m'embrassant toujours, enroulant des mèches et les contemplant comme un papillon est attiré par la lumière. Je glisse sur ton visage et ton cou mes mains brûlantes. Le souffle nous manque et nous inspirons de grandes bouffées d'air humide avant de replonger. Je ne peux te rassurer, t'apporter cet espoir que tout redeviendra comme avant. Rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Notre enfance est carbonisée, atomisée par les intrigues politiques et les chemins que nous avons pris. Je peux en revanche, t'aider à supporter le malheur. Même de façon provisoire, même si ça ne change au final rien ou si peu, je t'insuffle mon courage, ma volonté et mon envie de vivre. Ne rien faire serait un blasphème. Agir c'est prévenir.

Toi mon reflet dans ce miroir brisé par les années.

Je sens ton odeur moite de sueur et de sang. Métallique, forte. Étourdissante.

Tu me dis que j'ai le goût du natto mais que tu aimes cela. Toi qui déteste les choses sucrées, douces. Tu les trouves insipides. Je ne suis pas comme ça mais je me rapproche de ce que tu assimiles à ce goût. La soif d'idéal et de bonheur.

Je te musèle d'un baiser doux qui nous emporte dans cet ailleurs, le notre. Toi, tu me rappelles le bouillon des ramen et les missions ensembles. Je me garde de te le dire, tu me tuerais immédiatement. Je n'en finis plus de m'abreuver de toi.

Tu dévores mon cou avec tes dents blanches. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas gémir du traitement infligé. Ca me fait mal mais ça te fais du bien. Tu me frappes du plat de la main et me force à poser mon front contre le tien. Nous nous voyons. Intimement. Intensément. Tes pupilles onyx expressives à rendre fou n'importent qui. Je me raccroche à ça. Tu es un noyé et je suis ta bouée. Non, nous sommes submergés dans une mer immense et nous nous accrochons l'un à l'autre pour ne pas sombrer.

J'ai peur. Que ce combat t'achève. Que la vie nous sépare. Je sais que tu vas repartir encore, que je ne pourrais te retenir.

Ma faiblesse m'inspire dégoût et honte. Un sourire fleurit sur tes lèvres, sincère, désarmant. Comme le sourire des condamnés avant la pendaison.

Je comprends que quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu me demandes, je ne te refuserais rien. Attendre ? Accordé. Croire ? Accordé. Tout sauf t'oublier.

Tu tousses et craches un peu de sang. Je m'éloigne un peu pour te laisser reprendre ton souffle. Ta pression sur mon crâne se fait insistante et tu me lances un regard de tueur en me ramenant contre tes lèvres. Je cède parce que je ne peux me résoudre à te voir t'éloigner de moi sans cesse.

Un baiser, des soupirs, des caresses. Tes mains découvrent mes vêtements trempés et passif je ne bouge pas. Les tiens te collent, seconde peau noire qui t'avale et tes moindres muscles apparaissent dans leur entièreté.

Nous sentons les autres approcher.

Alors, nous nous séparons. Je t'aide à te lever. Tu t'appuis sur mon épaule, acceptant cette aide providentielle. Un dernier baiser scelle nos lèvres. Un baiser amer, dur, désespéré. La pilule se faufile dans cet antre chaud si agréable. Tu l'avales et tes mains se posent sur chacune de mes joues.

Au ralenti, je te vois embrasser mon front, mes tempes, mes joues, mon nez, mon menton pour finir sur ma bouche dans un baiser aérien. On dirait une feuille déambulant sur mon visage. Un micro sourire me vient. Tu m'imites. Les doutes ont disparu.

Sans un mot, tu te détournes, partant une fois de plus loin de moi.

Impuissant, emprisonné dans ses nouvelles sensations qui m'assaillent, je ne bouge pas. Tenter de te retenir ne changera rien. Je sais que tu as encore autre chose à accomplir et si peu de temps pour le faire. Une vie c'est si court. Ce moment vécu nous a tous les deux apaisé mais pour combien de temps ? Les interrogations vont revenir demain, les nuits blanches avec leurs bataillons de fantômes du passé. Tu ne seras plus là.

Je me console en rêvant que tout s'achève bientôt.

Ta silhouette s'efface dans la pluie battante.

Quand les autres arrivent, je suis debout les yeux dans le vague. Ils ne me posent pas de questions. Du reste, je ne donnerai aucune réponse.

Il y des moments que l'on ne peut partager qu'avec soi. De peur qu'en en parlant, ils disparaissent, envolés dans la trame de nos souvenirs et deviennent banals. Je souhaite conserver en moi cette pause précieuse.

Le corps de ton frère à quelques pas semble nous attendre dans sa morbide rigidité. Bien qu'il ne soit pas encore raide.

Sakura vient m'enlacer sous leurs yeux étonnés et attristés. Nous pleurons ensemble et cela me soulage un peu. Peut être suis-je le seul à pleurer. Tout semble si confus. Ma rétine me brûle de contempler l'endroit où tu as disparu. Tu ne vas pas réapparaître.

Elle a si mal à cause de toi. J'ai si mal à cause de toi.

Le temps de notre jeunesse me manque.

La pluie s'arrête et le soleil revient entre deux passages nuageux. Toi l'ombre qui cherche la lumière. Nous, tes coéquipiers sommes le soleil cherchant à attraper l'obscurité.

Nous avons eu tant de chance de vivre cet instant. J'ose croire que nous n'avons vécu que pour lui.

Je te l'ai dit Sasuke, je suis un rêveur.

Laisse-moi espérer qu'un jour la lune et le soleil puissent se retrouver et rire comme avant. Sous ce ciel ou sous un autre.

**¤ Fin ¤**


End file.
